


A Dance Of Desire

by Lyonya_On_The_River_19



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Aleksandr Akimov is an Exterminator, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Akimov is still Good, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Leonid Toptunov, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leonid ended up in hell by accident, M/M, Modern Era, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rough Sex, Sex Worker Leonid Toptunov, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Strip Tease, Stripping, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonya_On_The_River_19/pseuds/Lyonya_On_The_River_19
Summary: "I'm Addicted To The FeelingGoing Higher Than The Ceiling."
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Leonid Toptunov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sentences like these are thoughts.~

It was all so quick.  
A few derogatory words aimed towards him after, Lenya had blood on his hands and a dead body in front of him. His breathing quickened up and he threw away the stick covered with the slick, red liquid, panicked.  
~‘I-i just killed someone! This is..bad. What have I done?!’~  
Lenya quickly took the weapon he had seen the man almost take out of his pocket. It was a knife. He held it towards his neck and plunged it quickly. Pain erupted, blood spurted and Lenya fell down, crying.  
“S-sorry, Sasha. I’m so sorry.”  
As he said these words, his eyes grew heavier. Everything went dark and Leonid breathed his last.  
~/~  
Lenya slowly woke up, as though he was sleeping. His body had a certain, strange feathery feel to it…  
The first thing he noticed about his whereabouts was all the red. A blood-red sky, huge skyscrapers and bulky buildings. And a lot of strange-looking people.   
Suddenly two of those people gathered around him. After a while, they grabbed him. Lenya tried to resist, screaming and kicking, but no one paid him any heed as he was dragged to a building named ‘Porn Studios’.  
~‘Is this hell?’~  
He and the strange duo went on an elevator. After some tense moments, they reached the 6th floor. When Lenya stepped outside, he saw scantily clad people milling around the corridor. The two people took him to a door. While they opened the door and tried to get ‘clearance’ to come in, Lenya checked himself out in a nearby mirror.  
He looked wildly different. He was an owl-peacock humanoid. He was still clothed in the same bloodstained clothes he had worn. He had four arms, a strange puff on his chest and long, emerald green tail feathers. Lenya was slender and tall, like he was in the human world but his skin was covered in deep-blue feathers. He had an owl's beak and porcelain white face, which was framed perfectly by a mess of blonde-yellow tipped, dark blue feathers. Leonid’s irises were still the electric-blue shade that Sasha loved and praised so much, but were surrounded by rose-red sclerae.   
One of the men seized Lenya by the arm and took him inside the opulent, blush room and he saw an imposing man, supposedly this place’s owner. The men quickly left, looking terrified.  
He was tall with dull blue skin and hot-pink eyes behind a pair of pink and gold, heart glasses that both drew in Lenya and made him afraid. He also had moth-like antennae and four arms and was dressed in a velvet-red, fur lined coat. The man smiled and purred “What’s your name, pretty little thing?”   
Leonid gulped and said “Leonid Fyodorovich Toptunov and I-”   
“My name is Valentino. Now, strip naked.”   
Lenya hurriedly took off his clothes, scared. Once he was completely nude, he could see Valentino’s eyes scanning him. He felt vulnerable and shaky as Valentino said lovingly “Good boy. Now you may not be aware that you’re a demon and you’re in hell, Leonid. Everybody is a demon down here...”  
~‘A demon….?’~  
Valentino smiled, showing off a mouth full of long, sharp, pink teeth and hissed “A cute boy like you would be torn apart. But if you offer your body, I’ll protect you, feed you. Would you want a deal?” He offered his hand which erupted in red flames. Lenya sighed and said softly “I accept.”  
He shook the hand.


	2. New Work

The two demons shook hands for two or three minutes. Valentino let go, tossed Lenya a skimpy, red skirt and said “Now, go to the strip studio and train. You have work tomorrow. And call me Val.”   
Lenya put on the skirt and scurried past the door, giddy. He bumped into a white spider demon who grinned and said “Newbie, eh? Watch where ya going, sugar.” Leonid cursed himself and asked, embarrassed “Yeah. C-can you tell me where the strip studio?” The other demon said softly “It’s to the very end of the corridor. Look, be careful of Va-” Lenya didn’t hear the last word as he went to the strip studio.  
A lewdly dressed cat demoness was there, resting on a pole. She lazily opened her eyes and drawled “So you’re the new slut Val’s got. Pretty standard material. Go on one of the fucking poles.” Leonid arched an eyebrow at the insult and obeyed her. The demoness took hold of the pole in front of her and pirouetted gracefully, while twerking. Lenya tried to replicate the movement, flaring his tail feathers. The same demon that Lenya had met in the corridor came in and called “Summer! There’s a john waiting for ya.” Summer, the cat leapt from the poles and went out the door saying silkily “So much attitude for a demon who went away with that radio freak.” The other demon ignored her and said to Leonid “Hey, newbie! I didn’t catch your name. Mine’s Angel, Angel Dust.” Lenya stopped whirling around and said softly “Leonid.”   
Angel grinned, took off his shirt, took a pole and said “So Leo, what didja do get in hell? You look like an innocent shit, no offense.” Lenya blushed violently, not wanting to recall the horrible act he had done and mumbled “I murdered someone out of blind rage.” Meanwhile Angel twirled around and said “Hmm. Interestin.. Now listen up. Val can be a fucking jerk. So I’m giving you my and a good friend’s phone numbers. Meet us at the location we give you. Tomorrow evening” Lenya stopped dancing, alarmed and took the piece of paper. He read and copied the numbers into his phone (where had he gotten that?), while Angel took his leave.   
‘What have I got myself into?’  
A demon came for him and took Lenya to a dressing room. The demoness there was stylishly clothed in orange and black and said silkily “Step up here sweetheart. Call me Cookie, alright? Big V wants me to doll you up.” Lenya stepped and allowed his height and width to be taken, still dazed. He had come to hell, became a prostitute and possible stripper and was getting dolled up for a pimp!  
”Darling, mind if I ask about your favourite or preferred colors?”  
Cookie’s voice brought Lenya back to earth and he said softly “Neon green, black and blue.” Cookie smiled and said fondly “Alright. Expect the dress tomorrow morning! Here’s the key to your room. Your shift is at 8am for a shoot.”   
Lenya took the key and went to the bedroom. It was small and dark, only lit by a single lamp and had it’s albeit tiny bathroom. It also had a small window, looking out over Hell. There was a slip of paper there. In a curly font, it was written “Your name is Pavlin.” There was also a glass and a bottle of cheap-looking wine, which Lenya took gratefully.  
He looked out the window. The atmosphere was of a loud and vibrant city, with red skies. Lenya saw a faraway, yellowish-white planet in the sky, with a halo around it. Heaven. He sighed longingly and sadly.  
~‘Hope you’re happy up there, Sasha.’~


End file.
